User blog:NOBODY/For look how it splits the horizon 'twain... Nitrome Wiki books on amazon
Hello all you Nitromians! Now, I'm going to show you something that will shock you, amaze you, and scare you (halloween is just 'round the corner, at least, here in North America). Now, before we begin this blog post, I should probably inform you that the title of this blog post is taken from a line from Tower of Heaven's (Pixel Love game) ending (doesn't really spoil anything): "For look how it splits the horizon 'twain... a tower of heaven". For some reason, I have developed some obsession with this line, replacing the content after the ellipsis (...) with whatever is relating to the blog post. Anyway, on with the shocking content! ---- Like 1½-2 years ago, there was this company that began ripping stuff from Wikia wikis, putting it in books, and selling the books with the copied material. This was met with extreme uproar, as people would actually be buying some of these books. Thus, what people worked hard to make (with their free time) was mercilessly taken (not stolen, more on that later), slapped together into a book, and sold. This company was making lots off money of these books (I'm not sure about this statement is true or not), by selling them on Amazon. The scary part abut this is that the people who are doing this are free to do it, the CC-BY-SA license permits you to do this, "to make commercial use of the work "1. Turns out all wikis were caught in this scheme, and Wikia even acknowledged it. This event was slowly forgotten of, as I think the Oasis uproar started after this. Anyway, there is also a book about Nitrome related articles, also. Look at the below image! http://images.wikia.com/space-police/images/thumb/8/8c/AmazonNitrome.png/650px-AmazonNitrome.png I was in an outrage when I saw this, but then, I calmed down and LOLed at the company's decision to do this, as: #No one will buy it, I mean, who searches on Amazon for Nitrome before searching on Google for Nitrome? #$14 is a bit pricy for a book about Nitrome. #The quality of the articles will be horrendous. For one book, they had this article (a disambiguation in a book?! LOL!), and a chapter on the horrible english navy article I wrote. #Wouldn't you be disappointed if you were happy you could read a book about Nitrome, then be dismayed at the sight of incorrectly capitalized words, grainy pictures, and no sections? I mean, it's one thing to see this on the internet (where you're reading the page for free), but another thing to pay for a book filled with this... what's a none-obscenity word to describe it... junk (when I refer to junk, I refer to my horrendously, capitalization-grammar filled trash I wrote, which only use was me forcing the community to clean it all up years later). #Would you really be sure about buying a book with a freaky cover, like what is shown in the image? #People will more easily find the Nitrome Wiki articles, which are in better condition and can be revised, while the book can not. #People don't check for errors in the book. XD #You're going to want to search for more Nitrome stuff after this, as your thirst for Nitrome knowledge will not be quenched, as articles always refer to other articles, and this book will not have those other articles other articles are referring to. Plus, since Nitrome never names the stuff in their games, you're going to have a hard time figuring out what the Nitrome Wiki refers to when we use such weird names (yes, I admit I have to think up some wacky names to name stuff, and you all have probably seen this). #And when you search for more Nitrome stuff, even googling the name of something you don't know about, you're going to stumble upon the Nitrome Wiki... or something completely different unrelated to Nitrome #When people search up the wacky names, they will probably find the Nitrome Wiki, and stay there for a long time and wonder why they wasted their money on a book like that. So as you can see, the book itself is easily flawed mainly because Nitrome doesn't name most of their creations (wow, only time our naming of stuff came in handy), and since most of the names I give stuff here is not really descriptive (how descriptive can you get when putting together a 2/3 word name?), people are bound to search for these names and stumble across the Nitrome Wiki - where we are probably the only site in existence to use such wacky names. Plus, we offer up-to-date information, that books are incapable of supplying (unless it's an Ebook!). Thus, although the idea worked well for other wikis, it isn't good to have your readers searching up on google the names of Nitrome stuff we have named. Anyway, we benefit from this plagiarism. Links to where you can buy the books (please don't buy them, I mean, they're filled with mostly my horrible writing. You'll be really dissapointed having to wait 4 weeks for a book filled with the junk I wrote a long time ago). *Nitrome - Games: 3D Game, 52 in 6, Aquanaut, Avalanche, B.C. Bow Contest, Bad Ice-Cream, Blast RPG, Bomba, Bullethead, Canary, Canopy, (Oct 26 2011) *Nitrome - Main Games: 3D Game, 52 in 6, Aquanaut, Avalanche, B.C. Bow Contest, Bad Ice-Cream, Black Cannons, Blast RPG, Blue, Bomba, Bulleth (Oct 26 2011) *Nitrome - Enemies: Alien Ants, Alien Bats, Alien Bee, Alien Birds, Alien Bulbs, Alien Liquid Dropper, Alien Missiles, Alien Pods, Alien S (Oct 26 2011) *Nitrome - Interactive Object: 180 Zones, Acorn, Arrow Tiles, Automatic Lift, Big Blue Blocks, Black Cannons, Blocks, Blocks, Blue Teleporter, Bolts, (Jun 20 2012) Sadly, they put out a new version of the book on June 20th 2012. This book will likely be the best, as most of my horrific writing (my terrible writing will fill you with terror as you count the mistakes!) has been exterminated, plus, it probably features writing by other Nitrome Wikians, who (at the time) wrote better than me. I wonder if this subject is worthy of a Nitrome blog post... ---- Well there you have it, the shocking tail of how someone's smart idea backfired and gave the Nitrome Wiki more views! Next time join us as we rearrange the word Nitrome, translate it into binary, as see what coordinates we get on google maps! And after that, join us as we try to prove that Mat Annal and Jon Annal are really fictitious people, and they don't really exist (because we all know those people in the Nitrome videos, and those voices, are really the work of hired actors)! (please note those episodes won't come anyway, it's just humour). Update: I've renamed the blog post, as it was written ti. Also, I've added links to the pages on Amazon, and some more information. Category:Blog posts